


Tender Mornings

by anglmukhii



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello’s favorite time of day is the morning. It’s the one time of day when he’s truly happy and can bask in the warmth of Matt’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is the first thing I'm posting on here. This was originally done by request on Tumblr. This has really no plot but I thought it was sweet to do anyway. Enjoy!

Matt was the big spoon. This had been an established fact since their Wammy days. Mello would have bad nightmares and Matt would cuddle up to him, making him feel secured and loved. The only things that had changed since those days were that they were now a couple and also almost always naked.

Mello still had nightmares, but now that Matt was here, they were a lot less frequent. Matt’s arms securely wrapped around his waist, he found that he could drift off to sleep easily. Truth be told, the years he’d gone without Matt, the memories of Matt holding him were enough. But nothing could compare to the real thing.

Morning would come way too quickly. Mello always rose with the sun and would stay in bed till Matt woke up. Matt would sleep in late, but he just looked so adorable when he slept that Mello just didn’t have the heart to wake him. Plus he liked the feel of Matt’s warm breath on his neck, it was comforting. And it was times like this when Mello was at his happiest. Being an orphan, he’d never experienced the love of another human being. That was until Matt came along. Matt was the one person, Mello was sure, who would love him unconditionally and whom Mello could love unconditionally in return. He would then kiss Matt’s hand repeatedly.

And then Matt would stir. And even in his groggy state, he would inch closer to Mello and turn his face so that he could see it before he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. The kiss grew deeper instantly, their lips moving rapidly, hands flying everywhere. A minute later they would pull apart and Matt would smile down at him. He stroked the burnt side of his face, leaning down to kiss it tenderly.

“Good morning, my love…”


End file.
